


We Are Venom

by destimushi



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: I saw the movie and two hours later this filth was born, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacles, Tongues, Venom's tongue, minor venom movie spoiler, post venom movie, tentacle throat fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: What Eddie misses the most is some goddamned privacy.“Seriously, dude,” he says as he flops onto the couch, “you can’t, like, fuck off somewhere for half an hour?”“You don’t need half an hour to rub one out,” the voice in his head rumbles with amusement.Eddie fumes. He can’t argue with that, but that doesn’t mean he can’t pout about it. “Venom, it’s been weeks.”“Has it?”“Yeah.”Eddie just wants some alone time to tickle his figs, but Venom has other ideas.





	We Are Venom

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Venom last night. And drove home. And sat down at my laptop. And this happened. I have very little knowledge of comic Venom, so this is purely based on the movie and Tom Hardy's gorgeous face. Minor MINOR MINOR spoilers but it's nothing the movie doesn't play within the first 20 minutes, but I thought it prudent to put the warning here.

What Eddie misses the most is some goddamned privacy.

“Seriously, dude,” he says as he flops onto the couch, “you can’t, like, fuck off somewhere for half an hour?”

“You don’t need half an hour to rub one out,” the voice in his head rumbles with amusement.

Eddie fumes. He can’t argue with that, but that doesn’t mean he can’t pout about it. “Venom, it’s been weeks.”

“Has it?”

“Yeah.” Eddie shifts on the couch and lets out a huff. He’s horny as fuck, and Venom has made it near impossible for him to get laid.

“Hey,” Venom interrupts his thoughts, “don’t blame your lack of game on me. Besides, I think you’re just holding out for Anne.”

Eddie groans. Right, fucking symbiote can read his every thought. But his words also strike a chord so hard it shocks Eddie to his fingertips.

Annie.

The one person he loved more than anything in the world. The one person he can’t have.

With a grunt, Eddie collapses onto the cough and stretches out his legs. “Shut up.”

He lies on the lumpy cushions, one hand draped over his eyes, and takes deep, calming breaths. He's dangerous and unpredictable, and he's the last thing Annie needs in her perfect life with her perfect boyfriend. He still loves her, will probably always love her, and staying away is the best thing he can do for her. Though, she's no longer the centre of his universe. No longer the one occupying his every waking moment. 

Venom slithers beneath his skin. It should be disconcerting but it isn't. Eddie lifts his hand and peers at the alien head floating inches from his. God, Venom isn't exactly the definition of beauty, but Eddie doesn’t find the jagged teeth and slimy skin revolting. If anything, he’s starting to appreciate the gaping grin and Venom’s ever-shifting brows when he’s amused.

“I can help you,” Venom says, and his smile grows so wide his face nearly splits in half.

Eddie’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry, what?”

Venom floats closer, and his body materializes in front of the couch. “When you’re...horny, I feel it too. It’s strange, and it’s putting me on edge.”

“It’s putting _you_ on edge?” Eddie sputters, his voice laced with indignation.

“You are me, and I am you.” Venom slithers closer, and a talon traces down Eddie’s jaw.

Eddie swallows, and something warm and familiar replaces his shock. His dick twitches, and Eddie sucks a sharp breath as Venom chuckles.

“I feel everything you feel, Eddie,” Venom continues. “Your pain is my pain. Your pleasure”—something warm and wet and slick grazes Eddie’s cock inside his boxers—“is my pleasure.” His silhouette shimmers, and the symbiote shudders even as he squeezes Eddie’s balls with surprising tenderness.

Eddie gasps and tenses, his hips thrusting toward that warmth that’s himself yet isn’t. “V-Venom, what the fuck are you doing?”

“You’re horny so I’m horny.” Venom shrugs, or the blob of his shoulders does something like a shrug. “We’re all each other’s got. _We_ need no one else.”    

Possessiveness washes over Eddie. So powerful and immediate and crushing it knocks the air from his lungs. He wants to protest out of principle, but a new voice that’s not him or Venom stops him. Would it really be so bad? How’s this any different from jerking it himself? Venom’s a part of him now, so doesn’t that kind of make this whole thing just another type of self-loving?

And Eddie...Eddie wants this. As much as he thinks this is fifty shades of fucked up and really, really weird, he’s grown attached to Venom. Grown dependent on him in more ways than he cares to admit.

Warmth pours into Eddie like a chocolate fountain, thick and sweet and so very sinful. It takes Eddie a moment to understand, and when he finally does, his chest aches with a burst of unadulterated joy.

Venom’s pleased. He wants this. And not just as a physical relief for Eddie.

Holy shit. Holy shit holy shit holy shit. This makes it so much more than just masturbation. Eddie’s heart races, but his mind blanks when that cupping warmth squeezes his erection again. Christ, Venom knows exactly where his buttons are. Maybe he has been paying attention when Eddie jerked off in the showers.

“Y-you know,” Eddie gasps between shallow breaths. “You should ask before getting your slimy fingers on another man’s dick.”

Venom grins. “You’re not another man. You’re _Eddie_. You’re _mine._ ”

Without warning, black tentacles slither beneath the waistband of Eddie’s jeans and underwear and yanks. Eddie hisses from the drag of denim on his skin, but the pain only heightens the constant pressure between his legs, and his cock fills to full mast.

Holy shit.

“I haven’t been on this planet for long, but I think I’ve got this figured out.” Venom’s voice wraps around him, and Eddie can’t tell if he’s speaking in his head or out loud.

And he doesn’t care, because that warm pressure around his cock squeezes harder, and the touch grows hotter and hotter until his skin is on fire. Venom shifts down his body, and Eddie can feel each tentacle of alien matter sprouting from his skin.

Cool air hits his chest, and he has a fleeting moment to wonder about the fate of his t-shirt. Another hiss, and soft, rubbery skin glides across his hardening nipples. Eddie moans, his eyes rolling into his head, and waves of pleasure crash through him as Venom cocoons his body.

It’s different from when Venom usually takes over. There’s more tenderness, more slick movement, more _everything_ as Venom cradles him close. Eddie isn’t even aware Venom could be so gentle, and the emotions pouring from him takes Eddie’s breath away.

Love, and a dependency so integral to Venom’s survival they bond beyond the physical.

Eddie shudders despite the warmth, and Venom coos into his ear, his head, the very molecule of his being. “ _We_ are Venom.”

The first stroke of his cock rips a scream from him. It’s so intense. So intimate he doesn’t know how to process it. Just knows that his own hand has never molded to his cock like this, and the slide of his own skin has never been this amazing.

Tentacles rub around his nipples, and each slippery stroke is another jolt to his throbbing cock as Venom grips his rigid shaft. His whole body tingles, thrumming with a new sort of energy he’s never experienced before. It’s like fire and ice and electricity under his skin and he’s buzzing with the simmering intensity of it all.

Venom’s face materializes behind his eyelids, tongue slithering out of a wide, grinning mouth. “Good?”

Eddie groans and nods. He can’t find his voice if his life depends on it. All he wants is to bask in this intense pleasure forever, and a small part of his brain, the part that can still think, wonders why they waited so long. Venom laughs, and the sound reverberates through Eddie’s bones.

“We can do this whenever you want,” he whispers into Eddie’s mind. Alien skin pulls from Eddie’s until Venom is a solid form looming over him. “I will own you inside and out, Eddie.”

The words enter his lust-addled brain, but it takes a moment for them to sink in. Venom doesn’t wait as he grips Eddie’s knees and spreads him out like a feast. Eddie whimpers, but not even the shock of being so exposed can fuel his body into resisting the press of Venom’s strong hands. He doesn't feel self-conscious as Venom stares at him, legs spread, his hole quivering in the cool air, because Venom sees all of him, anyway.

The sheath of alien flesh around his cock continues to pump and stroke as Venom’s mouth opens. His long, pink tongue rolls out, and Eddie can’t take his eyes from the dripping tip as Venom bends over and licks the flat of it along his hole.

“Jesus fucking _Christ_.” Eddie convulses, his body bowing into a perfect arc. If it wasn’t for the spread of Venom across his hips and legs, he’d have flopped off the couch. “A-again. Do that again.”

Venom chuckles simmers across his skin, and he flicks his tongue against Eddie’s hole once more. Eddie keens as he pushes back against the cushions. Venom’s tongue teases and laps at his opening in time with the stroke along his cock, and Eddie pants as he tries not to squirm. His laboured breathing echoes off the walls of his apartment, accompanied by the obscene slurp of Venom’s tongue that sets his skin on fire.

As good as the licks feel, Eddie wants more. Wants more of Venom inside him. His hips scoot along the couch, and the muscles of his thighs quiver and clench with need. “What do you need? A fucking written invitation?” he growls.

Venom titters, then jams his tongue into his ass.

Eddie screams. It fucking hurts, but the fullness completes him. The dissonance leaves him disoriented and a little sick. Tentacles slither along his chest to find his tortured nipples once more, and a third crawls along his jaw to rest against his lips. Eddie’s mouth opens on autopilot, and he’s sucking the appendage down without a second thought.

It feels right to be so full of Venom. Feels right to accept Venom into his body this way.

The discomfort fades from his ass, and Eddie’s left with a wholeness he’s never experienced before. The push and pull of Venom in his ass, in his throat, and around his cock all brings him closer and closer to the edge, but he needs more

He reaches out with his mind and probes the being living in his head gently. Venom shivers, and the black slime of his body shimmers. “Venom, I—”

“I know, Eddie.” Venom’s voice resonates through him, and Eddie detects the symbiote tremor beneath his skin. “I feel it too. Come for me.”

And that’s all it takes. A little mind probe and a whole lot of alien flesh invading his every orifice. And Eddie chokes on Venom’s shuddering flesh as every muscle in his body locks up. His orgasm rips through him, and Venom’s slick skin vibrating all around him only adds to the explosiveness as his body hangs in limbo.

It’s another few erratic heartbeats before his body stops convulsing, and Venom pulls from his body as they lay quivering on the couch, together. Contentment spreads from his chest to his fingers and toes, and Eddie huffs a hoarse chuckle when he finally finds his brain long enough to form a half coherent sentence.

“Christ—fuck—that was—” He can’t find the words to finish, but it doesn’t matter. Venom knows because they are one.

Black goo slithers up and down his skin, and Eddie watches with fascination as Venom absorbs every last drop of his come off his chest. Well, isn’t that convenient. He runs an idle hand along Venom’s shimmering body and they both sigh.

Privacy is so overrated.

After all, _they_ are Venom.     

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little piece of debauchery ;)! Lemme know of all your wild Venom tongue fantasies in the comments!


End file.
